Paper Plane
by CityOfReverence
Summary: "Aku memang hanya pesawat kertas biasa, tetapi aku mempunyai jiwa yang bisa menyampaikan isi pesan kepada orang-orang." / "Hey! Jangan berpikir bahwa kau sendirian. Di bumi ini yang berbentuk 360 derajat, masakah tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menjadi temanmu?" / Not based on Rin Kagamine's song 'Paperplane' / Mind to RnR?


**Summary: "Aku memang hanya pesawat kertas biasa, tetapi aku mempunyai jiwa yang bisa menyampaikan isi pesan kepada orang-orang." / "Hey! Jangan berpikir bahwa kau sendirian. Di bumi ini yang berbentuk 360 derajat, masakah tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menjadi temanmu?" / Not based on Rin Kagamine's song 'Paperplane' / Mind to RnR?**

Kei: Kembali dengan saya, Kei. Jika kalian bertanya, mengapa saya membuat fic baru padahal fic lain belum selesai? Alasannya adalah karena saya ingin menyampaikan isi hati saya melalui fic ini. Dari dulu saya sudah memikirkan untuk membuat fic ini dan jadi! Oh iya, fic ini bukan songfic dari lagu Rin yang 'Paperplane'. Saya mengetik cerita ini karena terinspirasi saat mendengar lagu instrumental piano VK – Paper Plane's Adventure. Sekali lagi, ini bukan song fic. \(OwO)/

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan hanya dipinjam. Lagu yang menginspirasi juga bukan milik saya, tetapi milik VK.**

**Warning: Character Death di akhir, alur mungkin agak terlalu cepat, typo, dll.**

Kei: Mari kita mulai!

* * *

Normal POV

Mendengar kata pesawat kertas, apa yang ada di pikiran kalian? Kertas yang dilipat untuk dibuat mainan? Atau kertas penting untuk menyampaikan pesan? Atau ada makna tersendiri lagi? Pesawat Kertas atau _Paper Plane _adalah topik utama kita di cerita ini. Bagi Kagami Rin, pesawat kertas memiliki arti tersendiri. Pesawat kertas adalah hidup, teman, cinta, dan segalanya. Oh, langsung saja ya kita sorot kehidupan Rin?

Kagami Rin adalah gadis bertubuh mungil yang memiliki rambut _honey blonde _sepundak, dan pita putih besar bertengger manis di rambutnya. Matanya indah berwarna biru _azure_. Tetapi, gadis itu memiliki rasa sedih yang amat sangat. Baginya, kehidupan itu pahit. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal, dan ia telah dikhianati temannya sendiri. Kini, ia hidup sendirian di suatu rumah kecil dekat taman umum yang juga tidak terlalu besar dan sepi.

Sehari-hari, kegiatannya hanyalah mengurus bunga di depan rumahnya, membaca buku, membersihkan rumah, makan, mandi, dan tidur. Dia bekerja sebagai pembuat bunga kertas, dan hasilnya digunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Membosankan? Tapi itulah kenyataan bagi Rin.

Sekarang, Rin tengah menyiram bunga-bunga di halaman rumahnya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, bebrapa lebah dan kupu-kupu berterbangan. Bagi Rin, ini adalah kondisi yang sangat menenangkan hati.

"Indah sekali alam ini.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan tetap menyiram bunga. Sinar matahari yang hangat ikut menenangkan hati. Betapa indahnya hidup jika alam bersahabat dengan kita!

Melihat semua pemandangan itu, muncul suatu ide di benak Rin.

"Ah.. Aku ingin bermain. Tapi, aku tidak punya teman dan mainan. Lebih baik sekarang aku membuatnya!" Rin melangkah dengan riang ke rumahnya. Ia mencari inspirasi mainan, hingga ia menemukan kertas.

"Pesawat kertas! Paling seru jika dimainkan di saat seperti ini di taman." Rin mengambil selembar kertas itu, lalu melipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas. Rin berlari penuh riang ke taman kecil dekat rumahnya.

* * *

Rin POV

Pesawat kertas pasti seru jika dimainkan di saat seperti ini! Walau aku sendirian, setidaknya ada pesawat kertas yang menemaniku.

Aku terus berlari ke taman. Setelah sampai, aku langsung memainkannya. Ia terbang tinggi di atas bunga-bunga, di atas rumput, seakan ia telah terbang bersama burung dan awan di angkasa. Angin membawanya terbang seakan-akan ia pergi ke hadapan sang surya dan memberi hormat. Seru sekali bermain dengannya! Andai saat seperti ini berlangsung selamanya..

Eh? Ada dua pesawat kertas? Milik siapa lagi yang satunya? Kulihat ke sampingku dan.. Astaga, ada seorang lelaki kira-kira seusiaku yang cukup tampan. Tinggi, tegap, rambut yang sewarna denganku, mata yang sewarna, dan banyak fitur yang menambah poin plus darinya.

"Halo! Siapa namamu?" Dia menyapaku! Sebentar, menyapaku?! Tidak salah? Aku bisa merasakan darah langsung berpusat di wajahku.

"Eh? S-saya?" tanyaku.

"Iya, kamu! Siapa?" ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Saya Kagami Rin! Kalau anda?" Tanyaku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Tidak usah pakai saya-anda, pakai aku-kamu saja. Kita seumuran sepertinya. Aku Kagamine Len! Salam kenal Rin-_chan!_" dia memanggilku dengan –_chan_! Oh, Dewa Takdir baik sekali denganku hari ini. Ia pun menjabat tanganku! Tangannya cukup besar dan hangat.

"Salam kenal juga, Len-_kun_! Oh iya, kamu suka bermain pesawat kertas?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak juga. Ini pertama kalinya aku bermain dengan bebas." Ujarnya sambil menyengir.

"Wah, sama dong! Aku juga pertama kali bermain pesawat kertas dengan bebas." Aku membalas cengirannya dengan tawa kecil.

"Hei, kau mau menjadi temanku?" aku bisa merasakan lengannya merangkul bahuku yang kecil. Teman ya? Haruskah aku menerimanya dengan menanggung segala resiko seperti dulu? Atau menolaknya dan menyakiti hatinya?

"A-aku mau." ucapku dengan agak ragu-ragu. Wajahnya tampak sangat senang, lalu ia memelukku. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, wajahku sudah mendidih seperti di sauna. Kulihat wajahnya juga agak memerah. Apa dia sakit?

"Len-_kun_, apa kau demam? Wajahmu memerah." Jujur, aku agak khawatir. Tetapi, ia menggeleng.

"T-tidak kok!" jawabnya agak canggung. Kenapa ya dia?

"Oh iya, besok kita bertemu lagi ya? Di sini? Lalu bermain bersama lagi!" katanya penuh semangat. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kami bermain hingga sore, lalu pulang.

* * *

Normal POV

Hari-hari, mereka bermain bersama. Satu minggu kemudian, peristiwa tak terduga menghampiri mereka berdua.

* * *

Rin POV

Lelah sekali bermain dengan Len-_kun_! Sudah malam, dan waktunya tidur. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur yang tidak terlalu besar. Kutaruh pesawat kertasku di bantal sebelah bantalku.

"Selamat tidur, pesawat kertasku." Aku pun masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

SKIP TIME MORNING

Nyenyak sekali tidurku! Ah, waktunya melakukan kegiatan lagi. Aku menoleh ke sebelahku, tetapi aku tidak menemukan pesawat kertasku! Melainkan seorang lelaki yang cukup tampan. Ia tertidur dengan pulas hanya dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek putih. Rambutnya sewarna denganku dan poninya dijepit sepertiku. Kulitnya agak lebih pucat dari kebanyakan orang. Imut sekali wajahnya. T-tunggu. Lelaki?! Di tempat tidurku?!

"UAAAAA! DASAR MESUMMMMM!" aku mendorongnya cukup keras dan ia pun terjatuh sambil berteriak.

"Ah! Sakit!" teriaknya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sepertinya terbentur lantai.

"Siapa kau?! Mengapa kau ada di rumahku?!" Tanyaku sambil membawa guling untuk menyerangnya.

"Hei! Kaulah yang membuatku datang ke dunia ini kan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan serius. Aku membuatnya? Jangan-jangan, dia adalah pesawat kertas itu?!

"Aku Rinto. Terima kasih telah membuatku hadir di dunia ini, Rin." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Rin-to, tidak usah membungkuk." Kini akulah yang canggung.

"Tidak. Ini wujud terima kasih dan hormatku padamu. Aku ingin sekali ke dunia ini untuk berpetualang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh energi.

"Pesawat kertas bisa jadi manusia kah?!" tanyaku masih heran.

"Jangan salah sangka. Walau kami hanya kertas, kami juga punya jiwa. Jiwa yang membawakan perasaan pesan yang disampaikan tuk orang-orang. Walau begitu, perasaan yang kami rasakan tidak serumit manusia, jadi kami masih harus belajar banyak. Perbandingan pesawat kertas yang bisa menjadi kertas sepertiku dengan yang tidak adalah 1 : 10.000.000. Bisa hidup seperti ini jujur adalah anugrah bagiku." Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Wajahku langsung memerah, senyuman yang sangat indah!

"Oh iya, sampai kapan kau mau memakai kaos oblong itu?" tanyaku sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Sampai kau memberi baju lain." Ujarnya dengan polos.

"Iya juga, hehehe." Aku menyengir dan merasa bodoh sendiri! Aku menuju lemari pakaianku, dan untungnya ada kemeja laki-laki dan celana jeans laki-laki. Aku memang tomboy. Ia pergi ke ruang sebelah untuk ganti baju, lalu kembali lagi.

"Rinto, kau mau ke taman?" pertanyaanku dijawab anggukan olehnya. Setelah sarapan dan mandi, kita pergi ke taman. Tadi dia mandi cepat sekali! Atau, memang dia tidak mandi? Ah lupakan, yang penting ia pakai parfum cowok yang kupunya.

Sesampainya di taman, aku melihat Len! Dia menggandeng seorang cewek yang sangat imut. Ah, hatiku sesak. Ada apa ini?

"Len-_kun_!" aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum dan menghampiriku.

"Rin-_chan!_ Kau bersama pacarmu?" ujarnya agak sedih.

"Bukan, ia pesawat kertas itu. Tiba-tiba jadi manusia." Ujarku sambil menatap Rinto. Rinto hanya tersenyum polos.

"Benarkah?! Gadis ini juga pesawat kertas. Namanya Lenka. Syukurlah bukan pacar-" kalimat Len terhenti dengan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Aku Rinto, salam kenal!" ujar Rinto penuh semangat.

"Aku Lenka, salam kenal juga!" ujar Lenka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku Rin! Salam kenal, Lenka!. Aku menyapa Lenka.

"Len." Len menepuk pundak Rinto sambil tersenyum keren.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi manusia Lenka?" tanyaku pada Lenka.

"Ceritanya panjang." Bukannya Lenka, malah Len yang menjawab.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Len POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Nyenyak juga rupanya. Aku langsung duduk di tempat tidur dan melihat meja tempat aku meletakkan pesawat kertas. Bukannya menemukannya, aku malah menemukan gadis! Ia cantik, tampak polos, rambutnya panjang dan halus. Kulitnya pucat dan ia mengenakan kaos putih dan rok pendek putih.

"Siapa kau?!" bentakku padanya.

"Master! Aku pesawat kertas yang kau buat! Aku Lenka!" Ia membungkuk padaku.

"Tidak usah membungkuk." Ujarku sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tapi, kau kan master! Aku harus hormat! Dan aku juga berterima kasih banyak karena sudah hadir di dunia ini berkat master." Lenka tersenyum polos.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Normal POV

"Setelah itu, Lenka bercerita tentang fakta menarik pesawat kertas yang aku yakin telah diceritakan Rinto padamu. Kita mandi, sarapan, lalu ke sini. Dan tidak mandi bareng ingat itu!" Len membentak di kalimat akhirnya, sementara Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Keempat sosok itu, akan menjalani hidup yang luar biasa. Dimana ada air mata dan senyuman. Dimana akan ada perpisahan dan perjumpaan.

**(2) Be Continued**

* * *

Kei: Itu chapter 1! Masih pembuka, jadi chapter selanjutnya akan lebih berarti (?) Tunggu kelanjutannya ya! Akhir kata..

**Review (2) This Please…**


End file.
